


Fundamental Things

by Aisalynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisalynn/pseuds/Aisalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Swan,” he sighed as he turned around. “I had hoped to be gone before you realized.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“So I gathered.” She stopped a few feet from him, hands on her hips. “You really didn’t believe that Captain Hook setting sail again after helping us defeat Zelena woudn’t make the rumor mill did you? This is a small town.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundamental Things

 

_You must remember this_  
 _A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh_  
 _The fundamental things apply_  
 _As time goes by_

 

* * *

 

 

They found him on the dock, directing Smee and the rest of his crew as they loaded supplies onto a ship that was definitely not the Jolly Roger. Hook stood at edge of the wood, facing the water, his dark hair and black coat making a stark contrast to the early morning sky. As they stepped onto the dock he turned his head slightly, and his shoulders dropped as he caught sight of her.

“Swan,” he sighed as he turned around. “I had hoped to be gone before you realized.”

“So I gathered.” She stopped a few feet from him, hands on her hips. “You really didn’t believe that Captain Hook setting sail again after helping us defeat Zelena wouldn’t make the rumor mill did you? This is a small town.”

He said nothing, instead looking away, eyes focused on the small ship his men were preparing for the trip.

“Henry wanted to say goodbye,” she told him softly.

He turned back, smirking a little as he looked over her shoulder at the group behind her. Henry was just a few steps behind her, Regina at his side, and Mary Margaret and David just behind them. “And I guess all the rest of you wanted to join him? I didn’t peg you as one for tearful farewells,” he directed at Regina.

“I’m not,” she drawled out. “I’m here for Henry.” It was true. She hadn’t left Henry’s side since he recovered his memories the night before.

Emma took a few more steps toward him, lowering her voice. “So, you’re really leaving.”

“I have to,” he replied, voice equally as soft. His brows were furrowed into a frown over his eyes as they stared into hers.

“Why? I mean, I thought after what happened—what we said…” she trailed off.

His lips curled into a sad smile. “If I stayed…” he raised his hand up, cupping her face lightly with his palm as his thumb gently grazed her bottom lip. “I’d be too tempted.” He dropped his hand and started to step back.

“Wait.” Emma stopped him, snapping out a hand to grab onto the lapel of his coat, holding him there. “I don’t care, I don’t care about the magic,” she rushed out before she think better of it. She didn’t care that Henry and her parents were right behind her. All she knew was that her stomach twisted up at the thought of Hook leaving and she needed to make him _stay._

“Zelena is gone,” she continued. “Henry has his memories back. I don’t need it anymore.”

Hook shook his head slowly. “You know it’s not that simple. This curse will take it all, Emma, not just your magic. The reason Zelena couldn’t hurt you, why Cora couldn’t take your heart—everything that makes you the Savior will be gone.”

“I don’t want to be the Savior,” Emma confessed. She turned around to look at her parents. “I’m sorry, I love you all, but I don’t want to keep fighting. To be the one who is destined to save everyone over and over again. I just want to be me, Emma. Isn’t that enough?”

“It’s always been enough,” David said firmly. Beside him Mary Margaret smiled and nodded at her, tears in her eyes.

Emma looked back at Henry, the one who believed her to be the Savior before anyone else did. She caught his eye, trying to gauge what he was feeling, to make sure that she wasn’t letting him down. He nodded, a small smile on his lips, and she couldn’t help but remember him just a few months ago, with no memory of his past but wise beyond his years as he advised her to go with what her gut was telling her and allow herself to move forward.

She turned back to Hook, decision made.

“Emma, love,” he murmured. His lifted his hand to curl around the one still holding on to his coat. “Think of what you are giving up. Zelena may not be the last foe you face. And you’ll have to do it with no magic, no protection.”

She let go of his coat, turning her hand in his so that they were palm to palm. “So then stay with me. Help me.” She curled her fingers around his and, grasping firmly, used their joined hands to pull him forward.

This kiss was not at all like the last one. It was chaste, her lips just barely grazing over his at first, then firmer when he didn’t immediately respond. Finally he sighed into it, muscles relaxing against her as he gave in and hesitantly kissed her back.

After a moment, Hook pulled back, anxiously peering at her face. “How do you feel?”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t feel any different.” She had expected something to happen: an ominous clap of thunder or a burst of green light, or maybe that she would feel the magic being pulled out of her, but there was none of that. She let go of his hand and stepped back, holding her hand out in front of her, palm up. She concentrated for a moment and in just a few seconds a small flame appeared, hovering over her hand.

“I don’t understand,” Hook muttered as he stared at the flame. “Zelena said that all your magic—“

Behind them Regina huffed. “You really are a couple of morons aren’t you?”

Emma whirled around to face her. “What do you mean?”

Regina looked up at the sky with a sigh. “Think about it.” she said. “What is the one thing that could have broken Zelena’s curse?”

Beside her Mary Margaret gave a small gasp. “True love’s kiss,” she murmured, amazed.

Regina nodded at her, lips tight in a firm line of annoyance. “If it can break my sleeping curse then a simple magic stealing spell had no chance.”

“But,” Hook started, “Zelena said that when I swore on Emma’s name my love was corrupted.”

“Please.” Regina snorted, and behind her David shook his head.

“Nothing can corrupt true love.” His hands went to Mary Margaret shoulders, tucking her closer against him. “It’s too strong.”

“I guess you’re still the Savior, after all,” Henry said quietly, and Emma looked up from the flame in her hand to meet his worried eyes.

She smiled, and closed her fist, extinguishing the flame. “I guess so, kiddo. But I’m alright with it if you are.”

The worry vanished from his gaze and he smiled and nodded.

“Good.” She shot him a wink before she turned around, facing Hook again.

He was staring at her with wide eyes, and he raised his hand again to gently brush her cheek, as if to check to see that she was really there. “True love,” he murmured, looking at her in wonder.

She smiled and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Henry bounded up and in between them. “So does this mean you’re staying?” he asked eagerly.

Hook stepped back and smiled uncertainly down at Henry. “Well—“

“Captain Hook!” He was interrupted as Smee barreled down the dock to meet him. “The ship is prepared and ready to set sail upon your order.”

Hook said nothing for a moment, looking around at the expectant faces around him. Finally he caught Emma’s eye and without looking away he said, “I’m sorry Smee, but it turns out I’ll be staying her after all.”

In front of her Henry gave out a quiet “Yes!” and whirled around, giving Emma a high five.

“But, Captain,” Smee protested, “The ship is ready. Your crew all want to head out to sea as soon as possible.”

“And so they shall,” Hook grinned at him, tipping his head in a little bow, “Captain.”

Smee sputtered. “Wh-what?”

“Mr. Smee, the ship is yours.” He gestured grandly at the small vessel.

Emma grabbed Hook’s sleeve, pulling him forward. “Are you sure?”

He smiled down at her. “Absolutely. That ship was merely a replacement for the one I had lost. And I find myself missing the original less and less.”

Looking up at Hook Emma felt her smile grow until it matched his. “Okay.”

“Okay,” he repeated. “Captain Smee,” he addressed the other man without looking away from Emma, “your ship is prepared and ready to set sail upon your order.” Without waiting for a reply he pulled Emma in for another soft kiss, all hesitancy gone.

Behind Emma Mary Margaret cleared her throat. “Okay! I think I am getting hungry. Who wants breakfast?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” David said tightly.

Emma pulled away, a small embarrassed flush burning her cheeks. “Yeah. Why don’t we go to Granny’s?” As a group they headed up the dock, Henry leading the way, chatting eagerly to Regina as he filled her in on in his year in New York.

They arrived at Granny’s just after the breakfast rush and were able to snag the big table by the window. Emma sat with the window behind her, Henry and Regina to her left, David at the end of the table to her right, and let the conversation flow around her.

“Your daughter _would_ have a pirate for a true love, wouldn’t she.”

“Hey now, I distinctly remember you spending quite a bit of time in the company of certain _thief_ so I wouldn’t throw stones.”

“Hey, David, do you want to play some dice? Killian taught me how.”

Emma looked up from her hot chocolate to the opposite corner of the table. Hook was staring at her, that expression of wonderment still on his face. As she fought back the grin that tried to make its way to her face she wondered if her expression matched his.

From her left she heard Regina mutter something about “doe eyes.”

Emma didn’t care.

 

 


End file.
